You are my reason
by RaVeN dEaTh AnGeL
Summary: Mi única razón, mi única esperanza...eres tu.... Ok mal sumary pero me gustaria k lo leyeran es un KaiTaka
1. Chapter 1

"**You're my reason..."**

By.- RaVeN dEaTh AnGeL RaVeN: Bueno este es mi primer FanFic, y es de mi serie favorita ¡BEYBLADE! y de mi pareja favorita: Kai/Taka y esta dedicado a Jiz que me convenció de publicarlo y las personas que se decidan a leerlo UU así que aquí esta mi fic! (RAE: ya cállate! Niña como fastidias ya deja de decir cursilerías!) perdonen lo que pasa es que RAE nos interrumpió (RAE:¡Pues deja de comportarte como mensa!) no se preocupen por ella ya se le pasara el coraje...lo dudo...bueno comencemos!. 

**Cap 1ª**

"**Conociendo las cosas que no conocía"**

.- Cielo Azul, agua cristalina, Ángeles...bah! no puede existir cursilería más grande en el mundo...al menos en el infierno.-

Un chico alto, orbes rubíes, cabello azul dos tonos, ¿qué viene a tu mente cuando lo miras? ¿Un ángel? Pues no, porque precisamente ese chico que bien podría ser a quien tu quisieras por y para siempre es: El Príncipe del Infierno, ¿su nombre: Kai, ese es su nombre, nombre que tu no te atreverías a pronunciar si no fuese acompañado por un "majestad"o"amo". Pero la historia no es sobre Kai, no, si al menos el tiene mucho que ver, pero, siempre hay alguna persona además de él, ¿por qué no un ángel verdadero, ¿por qué no el más hermoso que existe, talvez; pero ¿por qué no?.

El cielo azul media noche parecía un manto de la mas fina tela tércielo que jamás hubiese existido, pero ¿qué más se podría esperar del cielo que cubre por completo al paraíso?. Ese no era el único entretenimiento que había, un hermoso ángel caminaba por un prado, observando cada detalle que podía embellecer ese paisaje. Distraído por completo, perdido en la inmensidad de su propio mundo; mirando con suma atención cada estrella del firmamento , grabando cada característica en su memoria, al fin decidió detener su caminata y sentarse cerca de un riachuelo, metió sus delicados pies en el agua cristalina y cerro sus ojos, tratando de percibir todas las sensaciones que podía emanar un lugar como ese. Pero toda su concentración se vio interrumpida por el grito preocupado de un chico...

.-TAKAO!.- El sonido de esa bella voz se acercaba cada vez más y más a donde se encontraba el dueño de aquel nombre, chico que al oírlo volvió el rostro en busaca de la dirección de donde provenía, al fin se levanto de nuevo y bien se pudo apreciar su piel apiñonada que contrastaba de forma sobrenatural con los rayos que la Luna emanaba casi directo solo sobre él, su cabello azul media noche que combinaba a la perfección con un par de ojos del mismo color, se mecía lentamente con la brisa nocturna, el chico moreno camino apenas un par de pasos cuando un chico mayor saltó sobre el, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno, tenía, sin duda alguna un semblante más preocupado que molesto.

.-¿Dónde estabas?.- le recrimino su acompañante posando sus orbes doradas y de aspecto felino sobre las azul tormenta del chico menor, quien se quedo mirándolo con una mirada de perpleja, y que cambio de inmediatamente por una cálida sonrisa, que alivio un poco la preocupación de su acompañante, persona que era muy peculiar, cabello negro largo atado con un listón blanco, playera de corte japonés sin mangas de un color verde oscuro un pantalón de color gris.

.- Paseando.- Fue la respuesta a la pregunta, simple.

.- ¿Y por que no me dijiste? .-

.- Creí que estabas ocupado.- Una respuesta inocente acompañada de una sonrisa igual de inocente dieron como resultado una sonrisa aliviada y consoladora por parte del chico mayor, Takao no cambiaria su forma de ser por nada, pero así lo queria, ¿cómo no querer a la familia, si el y Takao son primos, primos inseparables, amigos que no se alejan casi hermanos.

.- Ray, vamonos, hace frío .- Takao, paso sus manos sobre sus brazos desnudos un par de veces, queria infundirles calor, un poco de calidez, pero no fue necesario, Ray lo acogió en un placido y cálido abrazo que termino con su frío...

.- De acuerdo .- Dijo aun sin separarse del joven que mantenía unido entre sus brazos, Ambos se separaron y caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía un claro, una fogata estaba encendida en el centro de el, Ray se recostó al pie de un árbol, acomodando la cabeza para atrás y después de unos instantes se quedo completamente dormido, Takao al contrario tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, y para variar, el hermoso ángel tuvo que soportar una pesadilla, una que había comenzado como un bello sueño; pero como todo sueño termino, convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla, El moreno había despertado con sudor en la frente, tenia miedo, no sabia de que, pero lo tenia; Ray seguía placidamente dormido, Takao no queria despertarlo por una simple pesadilla, se levanto y camino al riachuelo en el que había estado, llego a la orilla y tomo algo de agua en sus manos, esparciéndola por su rostro, cada gota parecía que sabia bien a donde dirigirse para darle a aquel bello muchacho un aire mucho mas sobrenatural, un algo que lo hacia lucir aun mas hermoso...El chico dejo que cada gota cayera lentamente por su barbilla, y trataba de asimilar el por que de todo su miedo, pero no encontraba ninguna razón que pudiera describírselo...

.- Fuego...- murmuro entre dientes solo para el, en su sueño sentía un cálido abrazo rodeándolo por completo pero después de eso, toda su paz era interrumpida para darse cuenta que se encontraba rodeado de llamas que parecían no extinguirse por nada. Cada milímetro de su piel tembló lentamente al recordar la sensación que eso le había causado.

.- Calor...- Una extraña sensación recorrió su nuca, sentía una mirada furtiva tras de él, pero no puedo voltear, ya que fue demasiado tarde, algo lo había golpeado, y su vista se nublo dando paso a la oscuridad, y después de eso, ya no supo nada...

Lejos muy lejos de ahí

.- No es posible que una estúpida pesadilla no me deje dormir otra vez! .- Era una voz fuerte, grave, áspera, pero sobre todo fría, no mostraba nada mas que furia, furia para el mismo, no podía ser que Kai príncipe del infierno se dejara intimidar por una simple pesadilla. Coraje, eso era lo que sentía, pero lo que más lo inquietaba era que en la dicha pesadilla no estaba solo si no que, había otra persona, alguien a quien Kai no conocía pero solo podía recordar algo, su voz, era hermosa, llena de dulzura, calidez, y todos esos sentimiento iban dirigidos a el, a Kai... Irónico, Kai todo poderoso soberano del Infierno sintiendo cosas estúpidas y cursis por una simple voz, el no podía preemitirse, sentir tales cosas, cosas sin sentido, al menos para el...Pero ya pensaría en hacer algo con esos sueños cursis , talvez a pesar de todo no le disgustaban tanto...

TBC 

RAVEN: bueno lamento si ha sido algo corto pero estaba presionada por el tiempo, el próximo será más largo, y tratare de hacer la historia también más larga eso si los lectores me mandan reviews que me levanten el animo...ok GRACIAS a los que se tomaron su tiempo en leerlo.


	2. Regalos Estúpidos regalos

"**You're my reason..."**

By.- RaVeN dEaTh AnGeL RaVeN: Bueno este es mi primer FanFic, y es de mi serie favorita ¡BEYBLADE! y de mi pareja favorita: Kai/Taka y esta dedicado a Jiz que me convenció de publicarlo y las personas que se decidan a leerlo UU así que aquí esta mi fic! (RAE: ya cállate! Niña como fastidias ya deja de decir cursilerías!) perdonen lo que pasa es que RAE nos interrumpió (RAE:¡Pues deja de comportarte como mensa!) no se preocupen por ella ya se le pasara el coraje...lo dudo...bueno comencemos!. 

**Cap 1ª**

"**Conociendo las cosas que no conocía"**

.- Cielo Azul, agua cristalina, Ángeles...bah! no puede existir cursilería más grande en el mundo...al menos en el infierno.-

Un chico alto, orbes rubíes, cabello azul dos tonos, ¿qué viene a tu mente cuando lo miras? ¿Un ángel? Pues no, porque precisamente ese chico que bien podría ser a quien tu quisieras por y para siempre es: El Príncipe del Infierno, ¿su nombre: Kai, ese es su nombre, nombre que tu no te atreverías a pronunciar si no fuese acompañado por un "majestad"o"amo". Pero la historia no es sobre Kai, no, si al menos el tiene mucho que ver, pero, siempre hay alguna persona además de él, ¿por qué no un ángel verdadero, ¿por qué no el más hermoso que existe, talvez; pero ¿por qué no?.

El cielo azul media noche parecía un manto de la mas fina tela terciopelo que jamás hubiese existido, pero ¿qué más se podría esperar del cielo que cubre por completo al paraíso?. Ese no era el único entretenimiento que había, un hermoso ángel caminaba por un prado, observando cada detalle que podía embellecer ese paisaje. Distraído por completo, perdido en la inmensidad de su propio mundo; mirando con suma atención cada estrella del firmamento , grabando cada característica en su memoria, al fin decidió detener su caminata y sentarse cerca de un riachuelo, metió sus delicados pies en el agua cristalina y cerro sus ojos, tratando de percibir todas las sensaciones que podía emanar un lugar como ese. Pero toda su concentración se vio interrumpida por el grito preocupado de un chico...

.-TAKAO!.- El sonido de esa bella voz se acercaba cada vez más y más a donde se encontraba el dueño de aquel nombre, chico que al oírlo volvió el rostro en busca de la dirección de donde provenía, al fin se levanto de nuevo y bien se pudo apreciar su piel apiñonada que contrastaba de forma sobrenatural con los rayos que la Luna emanaba casi directo solo sobre él, su cabello azul media noche que combinaba a la perfección con un par de ojos del mismo color, se mecía lentamente con la brisa nocturna, el chico moreno camino apenas un par de pasos cuando un chico mayor saltó sobre el, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno, tenía, sin duda alguna un semblante más preocupado que molesto.

.-¿Dónde estabas?.- le recrimino su acompañante posando sus orbes doradas y de aspecto felino sobre las azul tormenta del chico menor, quien se quedo mirándolo con una mirada de perpleja, y que cambio de inmediatamente por una cálida sonrisa, que alivio un poco la preocupación de su acompañante, persona que era muy peculiar, cabello negro largo atado con un listón blanco, playera de corte japonés sin mangas de un color verde oscuro un pantalón de color gris.

.- Paseando.- Fue la respuesta a la pregunta, simple.

.- ¿Y por que no me dijiste? .-

.- Creí que estabas ocupado.- Una respuesta inocente acompañada de una sonrisa igual de inocente dieron como resultado una sonrisa aliviada y consoladora por parte del chico mayor, Takao no cambiaria su forma de ser por nada, pero así lo queria, ¿cómo no querer a la familia, si el y Takao son primos, primos inseparables, amigos que no se alejan casi hermanos.

.- Ray, vamonos, hace frío .- Takao, paso sus manos sobre sus brazos desnudos un par de veces, queria infundirles calor, un poco de calidez, pero no fue necesario, Ray lo acogió en un placido y cálido abrazo que termino con su frío...

.- De acuerdo .- Dijo aun sin separarse del joven que mantenía unido entre sus brazos, Ambos se separaron y caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía un claro, una fogata estaba encendida en el centro de el, Ray se recostó al pie de un árbol, acomodando la cabeza para atrás y después de unos instantes se quedo completamente dormido, Takao al contrario tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, y para variar, el hermoso ángel tuvo que soportar una pesadilla, una que había comenzado como un bello sueño; pero como todo sueño termino, convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla, El moreno había despertado con sudor en la frente, tenia miedo, no sabia de que, pero lo tenia; Ray seguía placidamente dormido, Takao no queria despertarlo por una simple pesadilla, se levanto y camino al riachuelo en el que había estado, llego a la orilla y tomo algo de agua en sus manos, esparciéndola por su rostro, cada gota parecía que sabia bien a donde dirigirse para darle a aquel bello muchacho un aire mucho mas sobrenatural, un algo que lo hacia lucir aun mas hermoso...El chico dejo que cada gota cayera lentamente por su barbilla, y trataba de asimilar el por que de todo su miedo, pero no encontraba ninguna razón que pudiera describírselo...

.- Fuego...- murmuro entre dientes solo para el, en su sueño sentía un cálido abrazo rodeándolo por completo pero después de eso, toda su paz era interrumpida para darse cuenta que se encontraba rodeado de llamas que parecían no extinguirse por nada. Cada milímetro de su piel tembló lentamente al recordar la sensación que eso le había causado.

.- Calor...- Una extraña sensación recorrió su nuca, sentía una mirada furtiva tras de él, pero no pudo voltear, ya que fue demasiado tarde, algo lo había golpeado, y su vista se nublo dando paso a la oscuridad, y después de eso, ya no supo nada...

Lejos muy lejos de ahí

.- No es posible que una estúpida pesadilla no me deje dormir otra vez! .- Era una voz fuerte, grave, áspera, pero sobre todo fría, no mostraba nada mas que furia, furia para el mismo, no podía ser que Kai príncipe del infierno se dejara intimidar por una simple pesadilla. Coraje, eso era lo que sentía, pero lo que más lo inquietaba era que en la dicha pesadilla no estaba solo si no que, había otra persona, alguien a quien Kai no conocía pero solo podía recordar algo, su voz, era hermosa, llena de dulzura, calidez, y todos esos sentimiento iban dirigidos a el, a Kai... Irónico, Kai todo poderoso soberano del Infierno sintiendo cosas estúpidas y cursis por una simple voz, el no podía preemitirse, sentir tales cosas, cosas sin sentido, al menos para el...Pero ya pensaría en hacer algo con esos sueños cursis , talvez a pesar de todo no le disgustaban tanto...

TBC 

RAVEN: bueno lamento si ha sido algo corto pero estaba presionada por el tiempo, el próximo será más largo, y tratare de hacer la historia también más larga eso si los lectores me mandan reviews que me levanten el animo...ok GRACIAS a los que se tomaron su tiempo en leerlo.

Cap 2ª 

" **Regalos...estúpidos regalos"**

Mirada fría como el hielo, sonrisa sádica que delata satisfacción, una descripción perfecta de un crimen perfecto; un joven de no más de 15 ó 16 años estaba parado bajo la luz de la Luna, estaba siendo bañado por cada uno de los rayos emanados por el blanco astro, esta imagen sería magnifica de no ser por que...dicho joven se mantenía estático, riendo maliciosa, satisfactoria y sobre todo sádicamente, al parecer su plan había resultado a la perfección su presa había caído justo en su trampa, quizá solo quizá ya podría tener en sus manos lo que más deseaba con cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Miro en dirección al suelo justo a la orilla del riachuelo, perfecta imagen, perfecto ángulo, perfecta presa, Takao permanecía inconsciente a los pies del ya mencionado, pelirrojo, ojos azul ártico, piel tan blanca como la nieve, expresión tan complacida que llegaba a asustar: Yuriv, fiel vasallo de su majestad, Kai, La pregunta: ¿ Que hacia el ahí? Y la respuesta: solo él sabía el porque...(Na: es k es sorpresa)

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí Kai salía de su cama , ya no tenía caso seguir durmiendo, busco algo de ropa y se vistió, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de abotonar su camisa de manga larga color negro ceniza, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a un muy extrañamente complacido pelirrojo, que sin permiso entro por completo a la habitación llegando hasta el centro de esta, levaba consigo un saco negro, que al parecer, pesaba un poco por que se notaba un pequeño respiro de descanso por parte de el al dejarlo pesadamente sobre la alfombra rojo sangre.

.- ¿Que quieres Yuriv? .- Cada palabra salía fría y barrida de los delgados labios del soberano, parecía que la presencia de aquel individuo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

.- Pensé que mi presencia era de tu agrado...-

.- Pues ya viste que no, responde.- Ordeno de un forma gélida, tan fría que mostraba otra cosa más que odio.

.- Te traje algo que creo te va a gustar.- Yuriv dijo expresando completa satisfacción en su voz, dejando a la vista el gran saco negro.

.- Nada que venga de ti, me va a gustar, así que ya vete.- Palabras duras, frías, sin sentimiento alguno.

.- Pero...- Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase cuando una mirada color Carmín lo paralizó por completo, esa mirada, tan fría lo hacía estremecer, sabía perfectamente que Kai solo usaba esa mirada cuando estaba muy molesto, así que hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, tanta fue su desesperación por salir, que no se llevo el "regalo", que seguía inmóvil frente a la cama de Kai, quien lo miro de forma despectiva, la idea que Yuriv tenia sobre ganarse a Kai con estúpidos regalos le parecía patética, le dio la espalda al objeto que tanto orgullo había traído al rostro de pelirrojo, paso a un lado de él cuando vio que se movía lentamente, se detuvo es seco, y lentamente avanzo un poco.

.- Ahora que le pico a ese idiota, traerme algo vivo, bah estúpido.- Se quejo antes de llegar por completo a la altura del saco. Quedo de rodillas frente a el y justo antes de que pudiera desatarlo se movió con violencia, tal parecía que lo que sea que estuviese adentro estaba muy ansioso de salir o bien...muy asustado...

.- Veamos que insignificante animal me trajo ese imbecil.- Antes de poder terminar de insultar al pelirrojo, jalo con fuerza la cuerda que sujetaba la abertura del saco, lo que había dentro lo dejo helado (RaVeN: más de lo normal ¬¬ Kai: Cállate TT), cayó de espaldas al saco, parecía que su mente se había quedado paralizada y de su boca no salía más que un leve suspiro su respiración era agitada y sus ojos delataban infinita sorpresa, Kai sabía que Yuriv era un idiota, pero ¿atreverse a hacer semejante crimen, lentamente se reincorporo acercándose un poco a el contenido que había descubierto. Takao se encontraba con el alma en un hilo, su boca estaba amordazada y sus manos atadas, el miedo recorría su espalda una y otra vez, sin dejarlo tranquilo ni un momento, sus hermosas orbes azul tormenta estaban inundadas en lágrimas y mostraban miedo, miro con dificultad el lugar, era tan oscuro y sus colores tan sombríos, cuando su mirada se topo con una de color carmín se altero más de lo que ya estaba, intento retroceder pero sus piernas no respondían, quizá era por el miedo infinito que tenía en ese momento (Na: si que soy mala! TT-TT POBRECITO! Kai: tonta ¬¬) Kai por su parte intentaba acercarse más al peliazul que solo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

.- Ya contrólate.- Kai lentamente pusó sus manos sobre los temblorosos hombros del pequeño ángel, que después de un par de segundos dejo de temblar y abrió poco a poco los ojos dejando escapar un par más de lágrimas cristalinas, las cuales causaron compasión en la conciencia de Kai, esperen un momento, ¿Kai pensó en conciencia, ¿ Desde cuando un demonio tiene conciencia? En especial ¿ Desde cuando Kai tiene conciencia? (Kai: claro k la tengo! ¬¬) olvidando todas esas preguntas que llegaron como por arte de mágia a su cabeza comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas transparentes del pequeño ángel, que dejo de gemir de temor, (RaVeN: si de temor, ni te emociones Kai TT) y pudo por fin mirar al príncipe a los ojos, esos ojos que a pesar de tener el color del mismísimo fuego, eran tan fríos que no parecían tener el mínimo calor en ellos, comenzaron a tomar un brillo de preocupación para el pequeño moreno que aún no se tranquilizaba mucho.

.- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Kai pregunto lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta, en su voz había un hilo de ternura y calidez escondido tras su ingenua pregunta mientras quitaba la mordaza de los labios finos del pequeño, y desataba las ataduras de sus manos. (Na: ósea Kai como que si esta bien! Kai: tu lo escribiste, Na: Buen punto!)

Takao aún tenia algo de miedo, Haci que no menciono ni una palabra solo negó con la cabeza.

.- ¿Recuerdas que te paso?.- Otra negación por parte del moreno que acariciaba lentamente sus muñecas, el infeliz de Yuriv no había tenido compasión y las había apretado lo más fuerte que pudo, pero antes de que Kai continuara con su interrogatorio, Takao llevo lentamente sus manos a su nuca y cuando tuvo el mínimo contacto con ella, soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor, y al bajar sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos vio un pequeño rastro de sangre que recorría su dedo índice.

.- "¿Pero que diablos le hizo ese maldito?".- Kai estaba aún más enojado con Yuriv claro, en primer lugar nadie le había dicho que si le llevaba un ridículo ángel conseguiría meterce en su cama (RaVeN: Yuriv!) Ni mucho menos que conseguiría algo como atracción o "amor", BASURA, si eso era basura todo lo que pensaba ahora era basura! Pero por alguna razón bueno por una mirada salió de sus pensamientos...

.-Disculpa, ¿Dónde estoy?.- La voz del ángel era hermosa, Kai no podía asimilar bien la pregunta ya que esa frase se repetía una vez tras otra como si su cerebro quisiera grabarla en su memoria...(Na: Te quedaste en estado de "Loading") Pero otra mirada del peliazul lo devolvió a su actual "conversación".

.- E-estas en el infierno, en la habitación del príncipe...- La cara de tranquilidad (muy poca tranquilidad pero tranquilidad al fin), del ángel desapareció por completo , sus orbes, preciosas orbes, transmitían inquietud...

.- ¿Y e-esta el aquí?.- Pregunto casi en un susurro, pero lo que más le extraño fue el hecho de que se dirigía a ese demonio, (por que sabía que Kai lo era), de una forma muy extraña, parecía que en cuanto el le pregunto que hacia ahí algo en él lo había calmado un poco, solo un poco.

.- Si...Soy yo...- Kai dudó por un segundo en confesarlo pero no podía mentir, no frente a el, ¿por qué? Por que no! Fin de la discusión. Takao, por su parte, tranquilizó su expresión, cosa que extraño mucho al soberano, sus ojos volvieron a tener un pequeño brillo de tranquilidad y dulzura.

.- Que alivio...- La expresión del ángel confundió aún más a Kai, se veía un poco feliz por saber que era él, el chico bicolor dueño de esos ojos rubíes, quien lo miraba como bicho raro, no comprendía por que esa mirada de tranquilidad al descubrirlo, pero en fin no le importaba eso, ese ridículo ángel se iría y ya todo estaría como siempre o no?.

.- Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?.- Otra vez la voz, la preciosa voz, (volvió a ponerlo en estado de Loading xD) Takao tenia una cara de lo más inocente, sus ojos reflejaban dulzura, sus mejillas aún tenían un color Rosado por haber estado llorando, era como si preguntarle a el príncipe su nombre, lo pusiera nervioso, aunque en realidad un sonrojo cubría al otro...

.- " Pero ¿por qué no se ha ido?" mmmmm Kai, Kai Hiwatari...- articuló Kai casi inaudiblemente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el ángel lo escuchara.

.-Que bonito nombre!.- Takao sonrió en forma felina (así :3) lo que puso nervioso a Kai que aún seguía sin comprender el porque él seguía ahí, a su lado...

.- ¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Pregunto un poco inseguro, no podía dejar de recordar cada palabra, cada frase: TODO en absoluto quedó en su memoria, justo cuando iba a perderse de nuevo en su mente, "EL" lo interrumpió.

.- Perdona, no recordé presentarme lo siento Mi nombre es: Takao.-

¿Eso es todo? ¿Takao, si solo basto eso, para que Kai-el gran soberano lo se todo indestructible- Hiwatari quedara en shock, su nombre, su nombre, su hermoso nombre...

.- ¿Te pasa algo?.- Takao, pregunto muy cerca de la cara de Kai, (que por increíble que parezca) tenia un leve color Rosado en sus mejillas, y al percatarse de que "Takao" estaba a escasos centímetros de rozar su nariz con la suya se levanto de golpe.

.- ¿Piensas irte?.-(RaVeN: no lo corras!) Kai estaba nervioso, tener a "Takao" cerca de el lo ponía nervioso, además no podía dejar que lo vieran ahí, a un ángel en pleno infierno y en su habitación, bueno al menos no podía dejar que lo vieran vivo...

.- Bueno si te interrumpo me iré...- La expresión e Takao cambió drásticamente ahora lucia desilusionado, parecía que por su cabeza pasaba la idea de que Kai no quería que él estuviera ahí...

.- Bueno...es que..creí que alguien te estaría buscando.- Dijo un poco culpable por la expresión que había tenido el pequeño ángel.

Y casi de inmediato, Takao recordó un pequeñísimo detalle o más bien a una personita...Ray, eso estaba mal, sabía lo preocupado que su primo se ponía cuando se le ocurría desaparecer para ir a jugar o algo así, y ¿si se daba cuenta que no estaba y lo iba a buscar? No! Eso lo iba a poner histérico...

Takao se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana le dio la espalda a Kai, quien (por cierto), estaba confundido, no entendía el porque de la reacción del ángel...

Mientras que Takao no reaccionaba a la mirada (que sabía) que Kai le dirigía, de todas maneras Kai ya le había dicho de una manera algo "amable" que queria que se fuera de ahí...

.- ¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó Kai un poco menos extrañado, no quería que "Takao" se sintiera mal de nuevo (sabía como se había sentido al ver su expresión). Pero el ángel no le contesto y solo se limito a mirarlo un segundo o menos y de su espalda se desprendieron un par de preciosas alas blancas que iban dejando un leve rastro de plumas que brillaban intensamente, Takao comenzó a aletear levemente...pero antes de que saliera volando por la ventana sintió que sujetaban su brazo izquierdo , era Kai tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y no emitía sonido alguno y fue Takao quien tuvo que romper el silencio...

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó un poco nervioso por el contacto, pero Kai seguía inmóvil... y solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos... y entreabrió los labios para hablar.

.- No hay inconveniente en que te quedes un rato más...además si te ven salir por aquí y vestido así no tardaran mucho en intentar matarte...-

.- Pero...Ray...él estará buscándome si no llego ...- Takao estaba un poco sorprendido por la nueva invitación de Kai para quedarse pero...Ray estaría vuelto loco por encontrarlo y Takao no quería darle más molestias a su querido primo, no podía ser tan ingrato con él...

.- Ray?...- Kai estaba o más bien se sentía melancólico...saber que el ángel quería irse solo por ver a otra persona...dolía...no sabía por que...pero era un dolor que no se iba...pero como príncipe del Infierno se mostró frío y calculador.

.- S-si.- Takao estaba un poco asustado, por como Kai lo miraba pero pensó que tal vez el quería una explicación.

.- Ray es mi...-

.-¿Tú pareja?.- Kai interrumpió mordazmente a Takao que lo miro un poco incrédulo, nunca pensó que Kai creería que Ray era su koi, pero le explicaría la verdadera razón que tenía para regresar.

.- No, Ray es mi...primo y lo que me queda de familia...y él me ha cuidado siempre es por eso que se preocupa demasiado por mi cuando no aparezco, es por eso que no quería que se preocupara por mi.- Takao sonrió sincera y tiernamente causándole un leve sonrojo a Kai quien se sintió un "poco" mal al creer algo malo de el.

Y así, ambos se miraron a los ojos cada uno perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos del otro, cayendo lentamente en una trampa que los llevaría a algo que ninguno de ellos se hubiese imaginado nunca...

**TBC**

**Ok aquí esta el segundo capi. Perdón si me tarde poquito u.u es que me bloque en el final y como ya entre a la escuela pues...MUCHA TAREA! Pero en fin aquí esta n.n espero que con este capi me dejen mas reviews u.ú bueno adios y arigatou!**

**+--RaVeN dEaTh AnGeL-- +**


End file.
